Only in Dreams
by Brujhah
Summary: Se conocían de toda la vida, fue el camino a la adultez lo que cruzó sus caminos. Kastle (Karen Page x Frank Castle) (Frank x Maria) (Karen Page x Matt Murdock)
1. Chapter 1

Esta idea no es originalmente mía, al menos no la base, pertenece a una excelente escritora **unburnttkhalessi** de AO3, claro esta en inglés. Así ese crédito hacia ella.

El resto, es todo mío. Espero que los disfruten

* * *

 **Only in Dreams**

* * *

Se hablaron en el quinto grado, aunque se habían visto durante todos los años anteriores. Sin embargo, Karen había sido demasiado tímida como para acercase al ruidoso niño que Frank era, y para Frank solo se trató de una muchacha de su vecindario, de hecho, sentía que conocía mejor a sus padres que a la niña.

Debieron llegar los primeros días del quinto grado para que los compañeros de Frank le preguntaran por ella.

― No hablamos ― era todo lo que les había dicho. Y si bien aquello debió funcionar para que no le fastidiaran, Billy comenzó a molestarle al decirle que no lo hacía porqué ella le gustaba. Algo completamente impensado por él. Entonces el _rumor_ llegó a oídos de la niña, aunque claro, él no lo supo hasta que trato de hablar con ella.

Y, en eso, nada tenía que ver que su grupo de amigos le molestara constantemente. Frank, por _"decisión propia"_ , de manera absolutamente _"autónoma",_ había decidido que un buen movimiento era comenzar por lo básico y saludarla.

En lo poco que había descubierto de ella, observándola de vez en cuando, sabía que era una chiquilla muy educada; se sonrojaba con las malas palabras y siempre era cortés con los adultos. Así que lo lógico era que le devolviera su saludo esa mañana, cuando al salir de su casa y vio que ella también hacía lo propio.

En vez de eso, cuando Frank le habló, Karen abrió muchos los ojos, como si le hubiera dado un susto de muerte y prácticamente huyó de él. Lo que, no solo le dejó extrañado y con un mal sabor de boca, sino que también, completamente, perdido. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando entró al salón y Karen, que hablaba con Marci, prácticamente, se escondió en su pupitre, dándole la espalda para luego abrir nerviosa un libro y hundir el rostro en este.

Frank estaba sorprendido, y cuando miró a Marci esta negó, tan o más confundida que él.

Frank que nunca había sido bueno para calmar su mal temperamento, se vio contrariado ante aquella muchacha que le rehuía, estaba acostumbrado a molestar y recibir respuesta. Karen lo veía y huía como si se tratara del mismo diablo.

Frank no lo sabía, pero el _rumor_ había llegado hasta ella.

― Billy se lo dijo ― le contó Marci un par de días después como si él entendiera todo el contexto de aquel mensaje. Su cara de interrogación debió ser mucho más clarificadora que cualquier palabra que pudiera decir, ante lo cual Marci solo entornó los ojos y continuó ― Billy le dijo que te gustaba y tú le das miedo a Page, por eso se esconde ― fue cuando decidió que debía aclararlo todo.

Esperó un par de días hasta que fuera el turno de Karen de limpiar el salón en donde la sorprendió a solas, la chica prácticamente quiso arrollarlo al salir y en el forcejeo para evitarlo, terminó recibiendo un par de bofetadas, así como rasgado la manga del vestido que ella llevara ese día.

El maestro los sorprendió y los envió a detención hasta que sus padres llegaran.

Las lágrimas de Karen caían por sus mejillas y él, realmente se sintió mal.

― ¿Estas llorando por que tus padres te regañarán? ― ella asintió silenciosa, mientras el mentón le temblaba. El en tanto ya sabía lo que sus padres le dirían, no era la primera y, de seguro, no sería la última vez que los llamaran, era algo que, a esas alturas ya no le preocupaba ― no deberías haber tratado de huir ― dijo, al final, más para él que para ella ― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ― preguntó, ella lo miró dejando que el hipido de su llanto tomara su lugar.

Frank vio los ojos azules y la nariz enrojecida, los dedos cerca de la boca y el temor en su rostro.

― No le pego a las niñas ― dijo molesto. Era eso, alguien además de esparcir el _rumor,_ le había dicho que era un matón, o algo parecido. En esa ocasión la pena se transformó en molestia ― Además, es mentira que me gustas las prefiero morenas o castañas, tú eres muy pálida pareces un fantasma.

No dijeron nada más y cuando vinieron por ellos, solo sus padres hablaron.

Al día siguiente Karen estaba en la acera fuera de su casa y él la ignoró.

― H… hola Frank ― dijo, y la sorpresa que aquello le causó fue ignorada por su molestia. Solo continuó su camino, cada vez más rápido cuando notó que ella le seguía. Al llegar a la tercera cuadra, harto, se giró.

― ¿Vas a seguirme todo el camino? ― preguntó enojado. En aquella ocasión Karen no retrocedió ni tampoco se mostró asustada como los días anteriores.

― Vamos al mismo lugar ― contestó ella con el ceño fruncido ― es obvio que te siga ― Frank la observó algunos segundos.

El enojo se había evaporado.

― Muy bien señorita… vamos.

* * *

Ese fue el comienzo, no siempre coincidían en el camino puesto que Frank entrenaba con los equipos de fútbol y hockey además de tocar la guitarra en una banda de covers con algunos compañeros de la escuela, en tanto Karen practicaba natación y patinaje, a los cuales acudía un par de veces a la semana, después de clases eso lo condensaba con pequeñas notas deportivas que escribía para el periódico escolar. Así que en las ocasiones que tenían tiempo de coincidir compartían las cortas caminatas que los llevaban de la casa a su escuela, en ocasiones el padre de Frank recogía a Karen, sobre todo cuando la lluvia o la nieve hacían dificultoso el camino, otras veces era la madre de Karen la que los llevaba.

― Me agrada Frank ― le decía su madre ― es un pequeño caballerito.

De seguro su madre cambiaría de opinión si lo escuchara durante sus entrenamientos o ensayos. Pero a fuerza de aceptarlo tal cual era, a ella también terminó agradándole Frank, era algo impulsivo y un poco fastidioso cuando se trataba de la escuela, pero era valiente y eso Karen lo admiraba. Además, dentro de su particular estilo, Frank tenía la capacidad de relacionarse con los matones de la escuela y con los chicos más inofensivos, aunque claro, tenerlo de enemigo resultaba, siempre, una pésima idea. Sin embargo, y eso era algo que a ella le gustaba rescatar, Frank nunca fastidiaba a los que, en comparación con él, tenían menos fuerza u habilidad.

Sus ideas sobre él, claro, no era algo que compartiera con nadie, solo le bastaba con saberlas.

Esa navidad sus familias compartieron una cena y la madre de Frank le regaló un sweater tejido por ella misma. Frank tenía uno similar, qué al usarlo, los hacia parecer primos u hermanos. Ambos los detestaban, pero se mostraron felices de lucirlos ese invierno, al menos, en casa.

Ese invierno Frank se enfermó, y ante la contingencia Karen le llevó, religiosamente, sus deberes todo el tiempo que el muchacho estuvo convaleciente. Algo que resultó contraproducente cuando ella y su hermano, Kevin, contrajeron una fuerte gripe, contagiada por Frank. De todas maneras y aún con el riesgo de volver a enfermar Frank se consiguió los apuntes con Marci, ya que él no tenía la habilidad para los estudios de sus compañeras, y acudió con Karen todos los días en que ella estuvo en cama, para evitar que se retrasara.

En algún momento en esos días, ambos se vieron deseando que llegara las tardes, tiempo en el cual estarían juntos, incluso si se trataba de hablar sobre tareas y la escuela. Frank se sentía más ligero cada vez que pensaba en que al entrar al hogar de los Page, el padre de Karen le ofrecería alguna bebida caliente y cómo es que su madre le daría del jarabe que le estuviera dando a Karen, solo para evitar que recayera, le gustaba pensar en que ella le sonreiría al verle entrar y lo llamaría por su apellido. Mientras que Karen, se moría de ganas de mostrarle algún descubrimiento que hiciera ese día, ya fuera sobre deportes, historia o lo que fuera que capturara su atención ese día. Frank llegaría con sus pasos pesados y le diría que no le interesaba hasta que por insistencia ella conseguiría que él comenzara a hacerle preguntas, le gustaba esa dinámica, le gustaba saber que podía involucrar a Frank en cosas que, usualmente, no tomaría en cuenta.

A veces discutían, cuando él se excedía en pedir favores del tipo escolar, sobre todo cuando la molestaba en medio de los exámenes para que le diera las respuestas. A veces coincidían cuando se trataba de trabajos y tareas en los cuales se debiera investigar; Karen tenía un talento especial para ello, además Frank sentía un vago orgullo, cuando caminando a su lado ninguna sala se cerraba. Ya fueran laboratorios, bibliotecas, viedeotecas, absolutamente todas las puertas y ventanas, firmas permisos se inclinaban para ella.

Eso, sin mencionar, las buenas calificaciones que le reportaban.

Sus padres se mostraban felices, su amistad con Karen no solo había mejorado su comportamiento, sino que, además, había conseguido que su profesor llamara a sus padres para felicitarlos por el cambio que se había obrado en él. Como recompensa a ello, lo llevaron a comer pizza durante una semana, en la cual, claramente Karen fue la invitada de honor.

Fue de esa manera en la cual se comenzaron a forjar los lazos entre ambos. Además, con Karen patinando y Frank jugando Hockey solían coincidir en los espacios en los cuales competían, y era normal ver llegar antes a Frank para hacer barra por ella, así como Karen solía esperar hasta el final de los partidos por que usualmente el padre de este lo recogía y los llevaba a ambos a comer, o a los bolos, o derechamente a casa. Frank le ayudaba en el patinaje y ella en sus tareas.

Y para todos parecía una rutina de lo más normal, solo Billy se burlaba de ellos, pero con el tiempo a todos dejó de parecerles gracioso.

Solo los veranos dejaban de verse, puesto que en cuanto Karen cumplió los 11 años, su madre comenzó a enviarla a Vermont con sus abuelos, y Frank aprovechaba el tiempo para irse a cualquier campamento que estuviera disponible. Cuando ella volvía, solían saludarse solo con un gesto en la cabeza y el normal llamado de:

― Page.

― Castle.

* * *

Con el tiempo Kevin se unió a la caminata escolar, solía ir de la mano de Karen o sobre la espalda de Frank, cuando este quería jugar a ser el hermano mayor.

― Parecen un matrimonio ― solía fastidiarlos Billy, entonces Frank dejaba de lado a los hermanos Page y se iba con su amigo, Karen dejaba a Kevin en su salón y ella, que ya cursaba el séptimo grado, iba a su respectiva clase.

Marci era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga y, además, se llevaba muy bien con Trish Walker, la amiga de ella Jessica solía recordarle a Frank, aunque era mucho más indomable que este. A Frank se le podía regañar y hacer entender ciertas cosas, Jessica solía contratacar y responder a todos y por todo, era sarcástica y cortante, algo que en general le fastidiaba de la gente pero que en Jessica funcionaba de manera diferente, ella no lo entendía, pero le agradaba aquel grupo que había formado. Era la primera vez en años que fuera de Frank y Marci, tenía más amigos.

Ese año Karen se lesionó durante un entrenamiento de patinaje. Su pareja, Luke la había soltado accidentalmente en una pirueta al alzarla, lo que terminó con una seria dislocación de su hombro. Frank, que había estado esperando en las gradas, mientras garabateaba algunos apuntes copiados a Karen, había bajado a la pista y no obedeció cuando el entrenador les ordenó que volviera a su puesto. Fueron Trish y Jessica quienes debieron calmarlo, lo que no funcionó en lo absoluto cuando notaron que no se le permitió subir a la ambulancia ya que el entrenador tenía la obligación de acompañarla, pero cuando Karen llegó a la urgencia vio que Frank estaba junto a sus padres.

― El sujeto mide casi dos metros y se lleva a todo el equipo al hombro ¿Cómo pudo dejarte caer? ― le había preguntado muy molesto al día siguiente cuando las visitas fueron permitidas.

― No creo que hacerlo sentir culpable sea lo mejor, Luke jamás me dejaría caer porque sí.

― Solo por estúpido… ― agregó Frank tornando los ojos.

― ¡Frank! ― regañó ella.

― ¿Qué? ― Karen estuvo tres días hospitalizada y a cada visita a Frank se le unía o Billy, o Luke, o Trish, incluso Jessica, y desde luego Marci quién llenó de flores la habitación.

― Trish me dijo que Frank se había vuelto loco cuando vio tu accidente ― le comentó Marci, un día en que pudo visitarla a solas.

― Lo sé ― dijo ella mostrando extrañeza, pero completamente consiente de lo que el resto pensaba de ellos. Ya en ocasiones anteriores le habían dicho que Frank no era con ella como con el resto de las chicas, y a Karen le parecía normal. La relación que tenía con ella no era en lo absoluto comparable con el resto ― yo estaba ahí, sé que mando a la mierda al entrenador ― Marci rio.

― No se si no quieres ver, o estas convencida de lo contrario ― Karen negó.

― Sé que Frank me quiere, yo también lo quiero ― en ese momento Marci rodó los ojos, era una respuesta que Karen le había dado muchas veces.

― Eres tan desesperante, estoy segura de que si lo besaras Frank se volvería loco por ti ― en aquel momento Karen rodó los ojos.

― No sé cuál es la idea de emparejarme con él… ― Marci chasqueó la lengua.

― Si Billy fuera la mitad de atento conmigo de lo que es Frank… ― Karen miró a Marci sonriendo. Billy le había gustado desde que se conocieran, solo que era demasiado estúpido para ver la chica que Marci era.

Pero, contrario a lo que se pensara Karen no era una romántica como lo fueran Marci, e incluso Trish. Su concepción del amor estaba más centrada en el cariño y en el respeto que en que Frank se _volviera loco por ella._ Aunque, claro, no negaba que esa demostración de preocupación le había complacido como pocas cosas en su corta vida.

Cuando volvió a su casa, Frank acompañado de Marci y Billy le llevaron galletas de jengibre hechas por la madre de la muchacha. Frank tocó algunas canciones acompañado por el coro de las chicas y Billy realizó una performance de un ridículo baile que había aprendido.

Los padres de los chicos vinieron a buscarlos y, finalmente, Karen y Frank pudieron estar unos momentos a solas.

― Gracias por venir Frank ― este hizo un gesto como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa.

― Nah, habrías hecho lo mismo… ― se quedaron mirando en silencio un par de segundos, él estaba apoyado en la pared contraria, cortando el paisaje que entregaba el papel mural de su habitación, completamente claro contra la chaqueta oscura de Frank, abajo se escuchaba el ajetreo propio de una casa con niños y el aroma a la cena aún rondaba por el lugar, Karen notó que Frank tenía una galleta en la mano y jugaba con esta, sin quitarle la vista a ella. Karen, por su parte, también se permitió el mismo análisis y comenzó a preguntarse cuando Frank había crecido tanto. Entonces él le sonrió y ella contestó el gesto justo en el momento en que su madre llamó a Frank ― ¡Ya bajo señora Page! ― contestó este y volvió a sonreírle. A Karen le pareció que Frank estaba ruborizado cuando se acercó ― debo irme ― señaló bajando la vista y antes de notarlo él estaba sobre ella ― adiós ― le dijo sin mirarla antes de besarla en la mejilla.

Karen quedó congelada. No reaccionó ni dijo nada. Y cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar, escuchó los pasos de Frank caer sobre la escalera. Solo entonces su corazón se disparó.

* * *

Al día siguiente Frank no la visitó, tampoco lo hizo al día que le siguió. Aun así, Karen se sintió aliviada de ello, el recuerdo le turbaba y le parecía obvio que Frank le rehuyera por un par de días. Era solo que no se esperaba que fuera toda una semana trato, en vano de vigilar cuando llegaba a su casa y si bien no era algo que le molestara, puesto que ella también se había colocado nerviosa ante la idea de verlo, comenzó a extrañarlo más de lo normal. Miraba el reloj y sabía exactamente lo que Frank estaría haciendo a esa hora. Y lo del beso solo le había servido para preguntarse si es que a él le ocurría lo mismo.

Fue una de esas tardes, en las cuales ya había perdido la esperanza en que su madre la llamó.

― Es Frank, al teléfono hija ― le había dicho y, nuevamente, el corazón de Karen se había disparado. Lo que tardó en ir hasta el teléfono más cercano, en la habitación de sus padres, sintió el pecho y el corazón en un puño.

― A.. alo ― y le pareció ridículo que la voz le temblara, pero sintió calidez en su pecho cuando Frank contestó igual de nervioso.

― H… hey ¿Co… cómo estás?

― Bien, bien. Mañana debo ir al doctor a ver si podré volver luego a la escuela.

― Grandioso ¿P… puedo ir a verte mañana? ― Karen se sonrió.

― Claro que puedes Frank ― escuchó como la respiración de este se aligeraba y eso le hizo sonreír ― ven cerca de las siete, le diré a mamá para que prepare algo.

― Ahí estaré señorita

Ese día cuando Frank llegó, venía acompañado por su madre y fuera cual fuera la razón, ambos se saludaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Sin embargo, aquella lesión alejó a Karen de las competencias regionales, y su entrenador exigió que se recuperara bien antes de poder reintegrarse. Situación que la mantuvo alejada de las pistas hasta la primavera. Época en la cual se concentró en sus estudios y más notas deportivas para el periódico escolar. Al ser parte del equipo se le permitía estar en los entrenamientos y entrevistar a los miembros de este.

Frank solía reírse de lo que escribía y se lo mostraba con orgullo a los señores Page, además debido al accidente se había vuelto sobre protector con Karen. Los primeros días de su regreso a clases le cargaba su bolso y la acompañaba hasta el salón de Kevin, no hubo burla de Billy que pudiera hacer cambiar esa rutina y con los días el muchacho, así como Marci se unieron a esa caminata. En el almuerzo le llevaba la bandeja con comida y no se mostraba en lo absoluto molesto cuando otros chicos le fastidiaban.

A todo el mundo le parecía que ambos habían madurado y algo dentro de Karen la hacía sentirse plena y feliz.

* * *

Fue en esas fechas cuando comenzaron a dejar mensajes en el bolso de Frank, alguien lo admiraba y en un principio lo que debió ser algo parecido a la esperanza se desvaneció, él conocía la letra de Karen, no en vano había copiado sus tareas por años, y sabía que ese mensaje no provenía de ella.

― ¿Qué es? ― le había preguntado Billy, Frank arrugó el papel y se lo llevó al bolsillo.

― Basura… ― contestó sonriendo, Billy solo le alzó las cejas y lo cogió del cuello para luego golpearlo en la cabeza.

― ¡¿Estás preparado Castle?! ― le había dicho, Frank solo se río.

― ¡Si señor! ― contestó cada vez que Billy volvió a preguntarle lo mismo.

― Jesús ¿Por qué los niños siempre que juegan lo hacen a matarse? ― Billy lo soltó y Frank se enderezó para ver a Trish y Jessica frente a ellos.

― Walker ― habló Billy mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

― Es la forma que utilizan para mover las pocas neuronas que tienen ― dijo Jessica mientras sacaba sus cuadernos de su casillero.

― Jones, siempre es un encanto ― declaró Billy con tono sarcástico. Jessica cerró su casillero y miró a Frank.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás que aguantar a este idiota?

― ¿Sabes? ― habló Frank ― me considero un alma caritativa, supongo que hasta que mentalmente se le considere responsable ― Trish río y Jessica le cerró un ojo para luego seguir de largo.

― ¡Trish! ― le grito Billy en medio del pasillo ― si le sigues haciendo caso a Jessica me hartaré y me iré ― luego miró a Frank ― incluso yo tengo límites ― Frank negó y se llevó su bolso al hombro.

Cuando llegaron a la pista Karen estaba patinando ayudando a la chica que había tomado su lugar, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Frank arqueó de tal manera sus cejas que Karen se salió de la pista.

― El entrenador dijo que no podías volver hasta que estuvieras recuperada ― Karen cogió una botella de agua y contestó.

― Frank, siquiera he girado hoy, además extrañaba la pista y fue el entrenador quién me permitió hacer algo de ejercicio ― él no se mostró muy convencido y solo se quedó tranquilo cuando Karen se quitó los patines y se dedicó a explicarle a las chicas como girar más rápido.

― En serio amigo, si no haces tu movimiento luego alguien más vendrá ― le habló Billy que había sido testigo de todo. Frank solo frunció el ceño y negó, se equipó y salió a la pista para precalentar.

De todas maneras, Frank sabía a qué se refería Billy, ya muchas veces le había dicho que lo _de él y Karen_ , era visible para todos. Sabía a qué se referían con eso. Y cuando recordaba esa noche en que las ganas le habían traicionado se preguntaba si es que Billy había estado todo ese tiempo en lo correcto.

Miró a Karen, quién reía con chicas de su equipo, mientras que muchas de estas se vestían para irse. Kevin estaba con ella y era mimado por las muchachas, cuando el entrenamiento termino, el padre de Frank aún no llegaba.

― ¿Te pareces si esperamos afuera? ― estaba frío pero la primavera se hacía cada vez más evidente en el aire.

Karen y Frank jugaron casi por una hora con Kevin antes de que este cansado dijera que no quería caminar. Cuando Karen lo iba a coger en brazos, puesto que habían decidido, finalmente caminar, Frank se opuso y le pidió a Karen que lo ayudara a llevarlo sobre sus espaldas.

― No sé qué le habrá ocurrido a papá ― dijo preocupado.

― No debe ser nada, quizás le salió algo urgente que hacer ― dijo ella sin mirarle. Llegaron a la primera esquina y esperaron que el semáforo cambiara de luz.

― ¿No estas cansado?

― Nah… me gusta cargar a Kevin ― contestó y de inmediato supo que había sido una estupidez.

― ¿Te habría gustado tener más hermanos? ― preguntó de pronto ella. Y Frank se giró a mirarla, asintió en silencio.

― Me habría gustado tener un par ― dijo sonriendo.

― ¿No crees que le exiges mucho a tu mamá?

― Yo no le exijo nada, nunca he pedido un hermano, porque bueno… ― Frank sabía que el embarazo de su madre había sido muy complicado debido a la edad en la cual había concebido, un par más de niños, fácilmente podría haberla matado. Karen asintió comprendiendo.

― Y a veces ¿No te sientes solo?

Las palabras de Billy se vinieron a su cabeza y de la nada Frank se preguntó cuál sería _su movimiento._

― Ahora no ― contestó mirándola con intensidad, sintió algo parecido a un pequeño triunfo cuando el rostro de Karen enrojeció y ella bajó la vista.

― M…. me alegro de que seamos un… una buena compañía para ti ― fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Sin notarlo Frank extendió el brazo con el cual no sostenía a Kevin sobre su espalda y llevó su mano a la cabeza de Karen, él se acercó y sin el valor para besarla, solo apoyo su frente a la de ella.

― Siempre lo eres.

* * *

Si los sentimientos de Frank hacia Karen habían crecido con el tiempo, estos se volvieron insoportables cuando llegado el verano ella debió volver a Vermont, esta vez acompañada de su hermano.

― Siempre olvido lo elegantes que son ustedes ― dijo Frank molesto ese día en el almuerzo. Marci y Jessica se le habían quedado mirando cuando habló y le pareció que se había excedido en su tono.

― Eso fue descortés ― dijo Marci seria, pero cuando Frank la miró notó el brillo de triunfo en sus ojos ― no importa Karen ― continuó ― de seguro en Vermont tienes más de un chico _elegante_ con el cual podrás pasar el tiempo.

Frank sabía lo que Marci se proponía y se la quedó mirando fijamente con el gesto más aburrido que su rostro pudo elaborar. Karen solo tornó los ojos y negó.

― Marci, ¿Por qué buscas fastidiar a Frank de esa manera? ― preguntó Jessica centrando su atención en el plato.

― ¿Por qué lo fastidiaría? ― contratacó Marci de vuelta.

― Por favor, es claro ― siguió Jessica, dio una cucharada a su comida y con la boca llena de esta miró a Frank ― Todos sabemos que si a Frank le gustara Karen ― y de inmediato ambos enrojecieron y se miraron ― ya habría hecho algo ¿Acaso no lo has visto jugar? No tiene paciencia para las estupideces ― cuando Frank lo notó incluso Trish y Billy habían centrado su atención en ellos.

― Debemos irnos ― dijo Billy levantándose y, literalmente, salvándolo de aquel lugar. Frank le dio una corta mirada a Karen y notó su rostro encendido. Se preguntó si es que él estaba dando el mismo espectáculo.

Cuando salieron del comedor Billy suspiró.

― Jones siempre que abre la boca es para jodernos ― Frank solo asintió, sentía que había recuperado el color y control de su rostro. Pero las palabras de Jessica quedaron en su cabeza.

― No debieron haber hecho eso ― regañó Karen a sus amigas. Jessica sonrió con soltura y le apuntó con su cuchara llena de puré de patatas.

― Tu rostro brilla tanto que iluminas el lugar ― la chica se llevó la comida a la boca y Karen negó, cogió su bandeja y se retiró, las risas que escuchó a su espalda solo le hicieron ofuscarse aún más.

De todas maneras, para Frank, eso no cambiaría la dinámica que se había establecido entre ambos. De hecho, no le molestaba verse descubierto tanto como la perspectiva de que Karen se marchara ese verano.

Cuando Karen fue por su hermano Kevin, Frank ya se encontraba ahí. La vio nerviosa y eso lo hizo actuar de la misma manera.

― ¿No ensayaras hoy? ― preguntó ella, Frank negó.

― Misty se enfadó por que le pedimos a Claire que cantara ― Karen asintió.

― Es por Luke ― dijo ella y Frank asintió, pero lo cierto era que el equipo de baloncesto exigía mucho de Misty Knigth y Claire era un buen reemplazo, incluso si tenía algo con Luke, el ex novio de Mercedes.

― Yo ― habló Frank, se llevó una mano a la nuca y rascó en un afán por parecer tranquilo ― espero que no creas todo lo que dicen _ellos_ ― cuando se giró hacia Karen esta le miraba de manera indefinible, y esbozó una sonrisa.

― Esta bien, suelen molestarme de la misma manera ― dijo al final ella. Y de la nada Frank sintió como es que el pecho se le expandía y encogía al mismo tiempo.

― Creí que solo Billy lo hacía ― Karen resopló riéndose.

― Marci todo el tiempo me lo repite ― aquello le causo curiosidad.

― ¿Qué?

― Que tú estás enamorado de mi ― y esa declaración en vez de afectarle como creyó lo haría, sencillamente le aceleró el pulso un par de segundos para luego volver a tranquilizarse.

 _Quizás deba hacer mi movimiento._

―Billy siempre me dice que debo hacer "mi movimiento" ― Karen le miró extrañada y habló:

― ¿Qué es eso? ― Frank negó.

― Supongo que es lo que él hace para conquistar a una chica ― en aquel momento Kevin llegó a su lado junto a la maestra quién les dijo que todo había estado bien durante el día.

― Y ¿sabes cuál es? ― Frank no supo que responder, pero si reaccionó cuando vio una de las agujetas sueltas de Kevin y su reflejo automático fue agacharse a anudarlas.

― No tengo idea ― contestó una vez que se levantó ― quizás cuando conozca a la chica adecuada lo sepa ― Karen asintió conforme.

Conversaron mucho más llegando a la casa de ambos, solo que se centraron en sus compañeros y en las competencias. Frank la acompañó hasta el vestíbulo y notó que Karen estaría a solas con su hermano.

― Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros hasta que tus padres lleguen ― ella negó.

― Debo preparar mi equipaje ― y de nuevo se quedaron mirando, tal cual esa noche en la cual él la besó.

 _¿Deberé hacer ahora mi movimiento?_

― Bueno señorita ― dijo sintiendo como comenzaba a perder el control de sus movimientos ― espero que tengas un buen viaje ― dicho esto la abrazó como si fuera una chica a la que no conocía, sintió como Karen contestaba de la misma forma y cuando se separaron él aún la rodeaba con sus brazos, el calor subió a su rostro y vio como al de Karen también. Solo que en vez de espantarse recordó lo que Jessica le había dicho.

 _No tengo paciencia para las estupideces._

Así que, sencillamente, la besó.

Karen tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, abrió tímidamente la boca, gesto que Frank aprovechó. De pronto el aire se les había ido a los dos y ella poso sus manos sobre el pecho de él.

 _¿Cuándo creció tanto?_

No había técnica, de parte de ninguno, solo la vaga idea de lo que se debía hacer. Karen sintió la respiración alterada de Frank sobre su rostro y le pareció que en cualquier momento cogería aire como si se estuviera ahogando. En vez de eso Frank la abrazó con más fuerza y Karen se relajó, se dejó guiar completamente por él, ante la evidencia de que él se manejaba en eso mucho más.

De pronto abrió los ojos cuando notó que Frank había pausado el movimiento. Y cuando el notó que ella también se había detenido, se alejó, no sin algo de ansiedad, lo más lentamente que pudo. Su atención no estaba en ella, si no en el niño que los miraba.

― Se están besando ¿cierto? ― y el rubor que era intenso en el rostro de ambos, palideció ante el golpe de sangre que les subió a la cabeza.

― Eh ― Frank carraspeó ― creo que me iré ― Karen asintió y le sonrió con timidez.

― Si, si… está bien ― solo bastaron tres pasos fuera de la propiedad de los Page para que Frank sintiera como es que el pecho le explotaba, la sonrisa estúpida se le vino al rostro y se llevó ambas manos a la cara para despertarse.

A penas Karen lo vio salir de su casa, cogió a Kevin de las axilas y lo abrazó como si fuera su peluche favorito de niña, giró con él en brazos y ya sin aire se dejó caer sobre la alfombra.

― ¿Es Frank tu novio? ― preguntó Kevin en medio de las risas.

― Aún no ― contestó Karen preguntándose cuál sería el paso siguiente.

Esa noche, cuando el señor Page comenzó a subir las maletas al auto Frank, desde su habitación, hizo una vigilia constante hacia los movimientos de sus vecinos. El corazón le saltó cuando vio a Karen, escabullirse desde el auto y correr hasta su casa. Frank, que a esas alturas ya estaba acostado, bajó los escalones corriendo, hasta la entrada de su casa.

― Te llamaré ― le prometió ella, y Frank asintió como si se tratara del mejor plan del mundo. En aquella ocasión Karen lo besó, directamente en los labios y se alejó, él diría que casi feliz, cuando su padre la llamó.

Luego se sintió estúpido por no haberlo pensado antes.

* * *

El primer día de vacaciones Frank lo comenzó con todo el ánimo de hacer cosas, las que fueran y muchas. Todo con tal de que el día y la semana se fueran rápido. Su madre se sorprendió cuando lo vio, no solo ordenando su habitación, sino que limpiando todo lo que era posible dentro de la casa y, más que ello lo feliz que se veía al hacerlo.

Después del almuerzo fue la primera llamada de Karen y Frank interrumpió su comida y fue hasta la habitación de sus padres a contestar. Razón por la cual no escuchó cuando su padre declaró que su _muchacho se había enamorado de la vecina_ , ni lo mucho que esto emocionó a su madre.

No hablaron mucho y Karen solo le informó que habían viajado bien y que ya estaba en casa de sus abuelos, que se preparaban para ir a la piscina y luego a ordenar sus habitaciones. No lo decía explícitamente, pero aquello daba la idea de que los abuelos de Karen eran ricos. No le interesaba, le bastaba con saber que ella estaba bien y que lo tenía lo suficientemente presente como para llamarlo.

Cuando se acabaron las cosas por hacer en casa y aún quedaba más de un mes y medio de vacaciones el señor Castle convenció a Frank de hacer un huerto. La idea le había encantado a Karen cuando se la dijera ya que su madre llevaba uno, y él y su padre se habían ofrecido a cuidarlo en la ausencia de los señores Page. Esos últimos días pasaron varias horas hablando sobre que sembrar y cual eran sus verduras favoritas, Frank nunca lo había notado, pero Karen era asidua a condimentos suaves como el romero, cilantro y siboulette, quizás la sorprendería con algo cuando llegara.

Frank acompañó a su padre al _Home Store_ más cercano y entre ambos comenzaron a elegir los insumos necesarios para su huerto.

― ¿Solo basta con esparcir estas no? ― preguntó Frank a su padre cuando cogió las semillas para cebollines, solo que al buscarlo no lo encontró.

― No, primero debes cavar la tierra y luego enterrarlas, sale en las instrucciones ¿Ves? ― la chica se había acercado con total naturalidad hacia él y le había quitado el paquete se semillas de las manos ― acá lo dice ― Frank se le quedó mirando, entre shockeado y sorprendido por su naturalidad, era pálida como Karen pero tenía manchas que parecían pecas sobre su rostro, llevaba el cabello castaño, casi rojo, atado en una cola de caballo y un vestido blanco de flores azules, suave y vaporoso, cuando sus ojos se encontraron Frank vio dos luceros color chocolate y el rostro se le encendió.

Debió retroceder y la muchacha se le quedó mirando absolutamente extrañada, Frank notó lo brusco de su gesto y solo se detuvo cuando una pesada mano se posó en su hombro.

― Maria ¿Asustaste al pobre muchacho? ― dijo un hombre que acompañaba a su padre, para luego mirarlo a él ― ¿Este es tu hijo? ― su padre asintió.

― Si este es Frank ― sin saber muy bien que hacer Frank extendió su mano y lo saludó.

― Señor

― Bueno, ella es mi hija Maria ― la muchacha les sonrió a ambos con un gesto brillante y genuino.

― Un gusto señor Castle.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Será corta, creo.

El título viene de la canción de Weezer.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shitty Summer**

* * *

Algo había ocurrido. De eso estaba segura y bastante asustada. Karen llevaba poco más de 20 días sin sus padres, los que habían vuelto a su hogar, mientras que junto a Kevin debió quedarse en casa de sus abuelos, pensando en lo incierto que se había vuelto todo.

Y eso, le frustraba terriblemente.

Además, para hacer todo más complicado, el cambio no se había dado con tranquilidad o de manera paulatina. A su gusto, había sido brusco, desconsiderado y todas las ideas que pudo haber pre concebido de lo que sería su relación con Frank al volver, se habían ido al traste.

Él no se lo había dicho, pero era obvio.

Frank había conocido a otra chica. Y sabía que su nombre era María.

Esa mañana, el calor la había despertado antes de que el sol saliera, así que solo se había cubierto con las sábanas. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su bajo vientre y luego el líquido tibio viajando al sur de su cuerpo. Le habían dicho que era perfectamente normal, ella estaban creciendo y su organismo adaptándose a tal cambio, pero había sido uno que no había querido ni esperado, al igual que lo ocurrido con Frank.

Karen se levantó y fue al baño de su habitación, eliminó la compresa y se metió a la ducha, desde hace días que odiaba a su cuerpo y sentía que esos sentimientos estaban saliendo de sus poros para comenzar a esparcirse hacía todos a su alrededor. Era tan simple hacerlo e imaginarlo; si no fuera por sus padres y abuelos, ella estaría en casa y de seguro Frank no la habría olvidado, no la habría cambiado.

Con el día de ayer, ya iban cuatro en los que Frank no la llamaba o contestaba. Y con ello su molestia había crecido, volviéndose evidente, lo veía en el rostro de sus abuelos y cómo es que Kevin prefería jugar solo en vez de _molestarle_. Además, odiaba cuando eran los padres de Frank quienes contestaban, el tono de pena o culpa de la señora Castle cada vez que le decía que su hijo no estaba, o como es que el señor Castle lo justificaba, diciéndole que había estado muy ocupado, odiaba el calor de Vermont y lo muerta que parecía la ciudad en comparación a su casa, odiaba tener que vigilar a Kevin y fingir, cada vez que cortaba el teléfono, que no le importaba si es que Frank estaba o no y, sobre todas las cosas, odiaba estar en aquel palacio blanco, ensuciándose día a día, sin poder saber que era lo que realmente ocurría.

Se paró frente al espejo desnuda y notó que era demasiado escuálida, no tenía ni los atributos, ni las curvas que había visto en otras chicas a su edad. Estaba segura de que si Frank la había olvidado era por una chica que, claramente, debía ser mucho pero mucho más hermosa. Y lo cierto, es que le parecía que no debería ser muy difícil encontrar una, menos si se comparaba con ella; sus pechos le dolían constantemente y su madre le había dicho que era porque estaban creciendo. Ella no lo veía así, solo eran dos pequeños bultos vergonzosos y amorfos, siquiera requerían el uso de un brasier, sus caderas se cortaban contra el espejo como si fueran cuadradas y no curvas, seguía siendo demasiado pálida.

Y le parecía, más que nunca, que se había vuelto un fantasma.

Ese día, en que sus calambres aumentaron, decidió volver a la cama ahí, al menos, tenía algo parecido al descanso, así que cuando su abuela envió a Maggie por ella, la vio en tal mal estado que la excuso de todo lo que tenían planeado ese día.

Le trajeron un té de manzanilla y algunos antiinflamatorios que la ayudarían a soportar el dolor. Se quedó todo ese día ahí, en posición fetal presionándose una bolsa de agua caliente contra su pelvis, tranquilizándose cada vez que el dolor remitía.

Y ese día, como los anteriores, Frank tampoco llamó.

Debió haberlo notado en cuanto comenzó a hacer más cortas sus conversaciones, debió haberlo sospechado cuando aquél nombre comenzó a repetirse.

" _Maria dice que es mejor esperar hasta finales del otoño"_

Al principio había creído que se trataba de alguna mujer de más edad.

" _Maria y los chicos me han invitado al parque" "A María también le gustan"_

Y aun así no tuvo el valor para preguntarle quién demonios era Maria, entonces era cuando pensaba en el _"Después que"_ ¿Le exigiría que terminara lo que sea que tuviera con ella? Solo se habían besado dos veces, y en ningún momento pensaron en que más pasaría. Solo que se llamarían, y ella había cumplido cada día. Hasta que claro las respuestas de Frank comenzaron a ser cada vez más forzadas y sus silencios más extensos. _"Te llamaré mañana, debo salir"_ _"No, no creo que pueda a esa hora"_ _"Debo irme, lo siento"_ y desde entonces no había tenido más respuesta, no al menos, de Frank.

Demasiado orgullosa para admitir la pena, internamente Karen también había mandado a Frank al diablo. Si él no estaba dispuesto a darle algunos minutos, claramente ella no lo buscaría. Fue así como ella también dejó de llamarlo.

De eso habían pasado cuatro días y ya el quinto, la furia de Karen había remitido a la pena y el desasosiego en el cual, su actual estado la había sumido.

Su abuela acudió a su habitación ya pasada la tarde y cuando entró, enfundada en un vestido verde agua Karen recordó el rencor que había sonado en la voz de Frank cuando los trato de _"elegantes"_ algo que, definitivamente, su abuela era.

― ¿Cómo te has sentido pequeña? ― preguntó, a lo que Karen solo asintió, se sentó cruzando las piernas, acomodándose dentro de las posibilidades que su compresa lo permitía.

― Bien abuela gracias, pero creo que estoy hecha un desastre ― su abuela hizo un gesto con su mano.

― Tonterías, no es la obligación de ninguna mujer estar todo el tiempo "presentable" ― la forma en la cual destacó esa palabra, haciendo el gesto de las comillas le sacó una sonrisa ― lo que si veo es que estas triste… ― la risa se esfumó y Karen bajó la cabeza ― ¿Es por ese muchacho Frank? ― Karen sintió el impulso de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

― Es solo un amigo ― dijo mirando a su abuela.

― Debe ser un muy buen amigo ― Karen sonrió, pero no hubo alegría en sus ojos.

― Lo es, solo quizás tiene cosas importantes que hacer ― su abuela se sentó sobre un pequeño sofá color damasco.

― ¿Y qué es lo que hace este chico? ― no era algo de lo que Karen quisiera hablar, pero le pareció que de no hacerlo solo se evidenciaría aún más.

― Toca la guitarra en una banda y juega Fútbol y Hockey.

― ¿Y todo eso es más importante que llamarte? ― Karen retrocedió, y algo en su cabeza le dijo que no revelara nada sobre María.

― Quizás ― su abuela negó.

― Karen, quiero que entiendas esto desde ahora. Nadie, nadie es más importante que tú, menos un deporte para idiotas.

― ¡No es un deporte para idiotas! ― reclamó ella. Su abuela solo bufó.

― 10 hombres siguiendo un disco, 20 hombres siguiendo un balón de cuero, arriesgan sus cuerpos y su cabeza, se golpean libremente solo para sentir superioridad sobre otros en un tema que, seamos honestas cariño, solo les interesa a ellos. Dime ¿Cómo eso mejora la vida de las personas? ― aquello ofusco a Karen.

― Abuela, yo hago patinaje, también por puntos. El deporte es bueno para el cuerpo.

― En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero no me pidas que considere el fútbol o Hockey como bueno para el cuerpo. Y tu querida… lo que tú haces es danza sobre hielo, y la danza es un arte, la danza transforma la música y el sonido en imagen, ¿acaso has visto alguno de esos idiotas en sus armaduras crear algo hermoso de algo aún más bello? ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque lo que hacen no crea nada, solo golpea y destruye ― en eso se inclinó y la miró fijamente ― y eso, querida mía, no es más importante que tú.

Sin quererlo, Karen comenzó a sonreír e incluso su cuerpo se sintió más liviano.

― Así que la próxima vez que creas que lo que ese Frank haga es más importante que tú, recuerda que ahora eres una mujer, el ser más valioso del planeta ― Karen estaba conmovida, lo suficiente como para levantarse y darle un apretado abrazo a su abuela.

― Gracias ― le dijo. La mujer, como consuelo, le acarició los cabellos y le besó la cabeza.

― Bajemos, Maggie te hizo un pastel de frutas.

Esa noche sus calambres se mitigaron hasta casi desparecer, aún seguía la molestia de su compresa, pero no era nada que no pudiera sobrellevar.

El día siguiente amaneció tan radiante y con una temperatura tan fresca que lo primero que deseó Karen fue en ir al lago, casi no pensó en Frank o María, aunque el recuerdo la traicionó cuando vio la guitarra de su padre, aun así no se dejó vencer por ello y, con todo el ánimo que un día así podía otorgar acompañó a su abuela y a su hermano al mercado, para luego ir con su abuelo a pescar, ella no atrapó nada, pero ayudó a Kevin a coger un pequeño pez el cual no supo identificar, después de la foto de rigor ambos lo soltaron de vuelta al lago y volvieron a casa, en el camino Karen tropezó y quedó sucia con barro en sus piernas, brazos y algo en la cara, pero no le importó.

Su abuela apareció en el vestíbulo, con sus movimientos elegantes y seguros, más una mirada llena de confianza hacia ella.

― Teléfono Karen ― le dijo ― es Frank ― Karen la miró en silencio y cuando habló dijo:

― Me siento muy sucia, iré a bañarme ― su abuela asintió y cogió el teléfono de vuelta.

Karen la escuchó cuando le dijo.

― Lo lamento, no está disponible ahora ¿Tienes algún mensaje?

Y si bien se sintió correcto hacer eso. Una leve punzada de molestia se anido en su pecho, inquietándola de una extraña manera.

* * *

Maria se dejó caer, literalmente, de culo sin importarle las heridas o si su atuendo se estropeaba por la suciedad. Había corrido todas las gradas sin que nadie pudiera alcanzarla, se había sacado la gorra para atrapar la pelota de baseball, pero cuando esta, inesperadamente cambio el curso Maria debió retroceder un par de pasos, el suelo estaba resbaloso por el agua y cuando quedó sentada en este la pelota, casi, se deslizó en la gorra.

Había sonreído orgulloso. Y efectivamente como lo dijera, parte de sus jeans, así como la blusa que usara habían quedado manchados de lodo, pero a ella parecía no importarle, solo llegó con ellos en medio de las ovaciones de los presentes, agitando las manos y pidiendo más aplausos, él accedió y le siguieron Curtis y Billy.

Cuando María estuvo a su lado, la abrazó tranquilo y ella lo besó sin preocuparse de nada, miró a su alrededor y en general, nadie parecía prestarles más atención, excepto las chicas. Frank asintió con la cabeza, a modo de saludo, aunque no recibió el mismo gesto.

Jessica le hizo un asentimiento aburrido, Trish bajó la vista cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, como si no pudiera… no, como si no quisiera tener contacto con él y, seguidamente, con la mano apoyando su rostro le alzó el dedo medio. Marci, en tanto, fue mucho más explícita, al abiertamente hacerle el gesto sin tratar de disimular nada. Había sido una consecuencia que no pensó se daría, sobre todo por como las chicas habían recibido a María, algo que él calificó _de la mejor manera._ Había esperado que Karen no dijera nada, pero, ese verano había comenzado a vislumbrar los entramados de la amistad femenina y cómo es que esta, diferente a lo que creyera, se establecía llena de lealtad y alineamientos.

Así que más que molestarse por ser tan abiertamente despreciado, sencillamente volvió a sentir curiosidad por ellas, por todas ellas. Incluso si la respuesta era mucho más obvia de lo que nadie creyera; la llegada de María al grupo los había dividido. No había sido desde el principio, claro. De hecho, estaba seguro qué habían pasado solo un par de semanas cuando las chicas comenzaron a ignorarlo, solo Jessica mantuvo su saludo con él con el mismo desdén con el cual siempre le había tratado, pero Marci y Trish, directamente comenzaron a planear panoramas sin que él estuviera incluido, o si alguna salida o reunión los juntaba los grupos… se dividían.

Le resultaba difícil creer que Karen organizara algo así desde tan lejos. Lo veía más como una treta de Marci, a la cual Trish, por lealtad se había unido. O, porque quizás, pensaban que era un cerdo, eso dependía si es que Karen les había contado, o no.

Además, aquello explicaba la reacción de ellas cuando, días después de presentarla al grupo llegara con María de su mano, sus ojos no solo habían cambiado, sino que se llenaron de un sentimiento que Frank había visto muchas veces antes; desprecio.

― Que se vayan a la mierda ― le dijo Billy ― tu no vives tus días para complacerlas. No eres propiedad de nadie Frank y solo te debes explicaciones a ti mismo.

Aquello le había servido como aval para estar con Maria y caminar tranquilamente en el grupo que eran, incluso si ellas preferían no acompañarlos.

¿Y qué pasaba con Karen?

Bueno, Karen ya no le contestaba el teléfono. En un principio creyó que algo le había ocurrido. Luego supo por la señora Page que no era así, que Karen estaba bien. A menos de que ella le mintiera.

Y, considerando lo tenso que se había vuelto ese verano, no sabía que tan probable era eso.

Se sentaron y volvieron su atención al partido. Eran los últimos días del verano y la noticia de que María comenzaría el octavo grado en su escuela lo tenía ansioso, tanto como imaginar el regreso de Karen. Pero lo cierto es que no habían quedado en nada, fuera de los besos y llamarse.

Cierto, la había jodido, al principio mientras hablaba con ella la imagen de María se colaba en su cabeza, luego cuando María comenzó a frecuentar su casa era ella quién se interponía, sin saberlo, en las ganas de Frank de hablar con Karen. Y cuando los panoramas los unían, ya fuera para ir a la piscina o a un picnic en Central Park, sencillamente no tenía tiempo para estar pendiente de las llamadas de Karen.

Luego cuando no contestó, y no llamó el primer día no le pareció, en lo absoluto grave, al segundo día dudó si llamarla, pero ya cuando el tercer día pasó supo que en realidad no necesitaba hacerlo. Al cuarto día María lo había besado, y Karen había salido de su cabeza solo para llenarse con pensamientos de él y María. Al quinto día él la había besado y se sintió tan diferente de Karen, al punto en que sus prioridades se ordenaron. Quería estar con María, le gustaba su cabello, sus ojos oscuros, su piel, la forma en que sonreía y cómo es que sus ojos brillaban con él.

Cuando se decidió a devolver los llamados, dejó de lado su vergüenza y culpa, supo que lo haría porque debía contarle a Karen, porque él _no tenía paciencia para tonterías._ Solo que en ese momento fue Karen quién no le contestó. Se había sentido molesto y dolido. Pero le sirvió de aliciente para saber qué hacer. Si Karen quería ser infantil, él tenía María, una muchacha mucho más valiente y madura que Page.

Page.

Fue a la salida del partido en donde se encontraron.

El parque de diversiones se había instalado cerca del estadio, razón por la cual resultaba casi lógico que al salir de ahí todos fueran a este. Las luces de la rueda y los carruseles más el ruido le habían obligado a acercarse cada vez que María le hablara.

― ¿Cómo estás Frank? ― la voz de la señora Page lo capturó justo en medio de un chiste que Billy contaba.

Antes de contestar vio que Karen estaba ahí de la mano de su padre y que no le rehuía la mirada.

― ¿Cómo esta señora Page, Sr. Page? ― saludó Billy ― Hola Kevin ― el niño asintió mientras comía palomitas de maíz.

Solo entonces su voz salió.

― Muy bien señora Page ¿Usted como esta?

― Bien Frank ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? ― Frank miró a Billy.

― Bueno a Billy ya lo conoce, él es Curtis y ella es María ― la señora Page extendió su mano y saludo a ambos muchachos.

― Eres una belleza ― le dijo a Maria a lo que esta solo asintió ruborizada.

― Ella es mi hija Karen ― presentó la señora Page a María y Curtis.

― ¡Tú eres Karen! ― exclamó su novia casi feliz ― Frank no deja de hablar de ti ― a Frank le pareció que mentía. No recordaba haber hablado de Karen ese verano, no a ella.

― Un gusto ― dijo Karen tranquila y sonriente, mientras extendía su saludo a María ― somos vecinos ― agregó.

― Oh, pero no estuviste este verano ― Karen sonrió y asintió.

― Solo llegue hace un par de semanas.

" _¿Par de semanas?"_

Y Frank no la había visto hasta ese día. Cuando vio el cuadro completo notó que Trish, Jessica y Marci eran una extensión del grupo de los Page. De seguro se les habían unido después del partido.

― También vamos al mismo grado ― agregó tratando de hacerse notar ante María. Ella asintió con un leve dejo de sorpresa.

― ¿Van al parque? ― preguntó el señor Page y antes de que pudiera negar, Billy, Curtis y María dijeron que sí.

― Vamos todos juntos ― dijo este ― así después los dejo en sus casas chicos. ¿Dónde viven ustedes, Curtis, María? ― aquello cambio la formación de los grupos, dejando a los señores Page con María y Curtis, mientras que Billy se formó al lado de Trish y Jessica.

Había esperado quedar con Karen, pero esta se limitó a caminar al lado de Marci.

No podían escuchar lo que decían, pero la velada se volvió de lo más molesta cuando notó que Karen casi no le hablaba, cuando el señor Page invitó bebidas a todos, Karen pasó entregándolas con una bolsa y sin prestarle más atención de la que le diera a María.

Aquello debió haberle tranquilizado, Karen no parecía enojada ni molesta. Solo… indiferente y, como mínimo, había pensado en una seria conversación entre los dos.

― Frank me dijo que patinabas ― escuchó de pronto a María, cuando alzó la vista vio que ambas estaban mirando hacia el mismo lugar, una al lado de la otra; María era ligeramente más alta que Karen, y mucho más _constituida_ para su edad.

― Oh, lo intento ― contestó Karen ― pero el año pasado no pude hacer mucho porque me lesioné.

― Siempre me ha dado miedo el hielo, es tan… duro ― Karen asintió.

― No es tan diferente al suelo, es la altura y la velocidad lo que realmente puede lastimarte ― vio a María asentir en la forma que lo hacía cuando él le enseñaba algo.

― Karen es seleccionada de nuestra escuela, este año esperamos que vaya a las nacionales ― dijo Marci, aquello si pareció sorprender a María, quién luego le sonrió.

― Espero que tengas mucho éxito.

Karen asintió de aquella manera suave en que solía hacerlo y le agradeció.

En el camino de vuelta Karen se sentó al lado de la ventana y Marci ocupó un lugar a su lado, le siguió Billy. El quedó en la hilera de asientos al final con María a su lado, seguida de Curtis y Jessica. Trish se había ido antes con su madre, quién había pasado por ella al parque.

Desde su lugar vio a Karen interactuar con Marci y hablar sobre el verano, deberes y los planes para el año que comenzaba y, realmente, se sintió como si no estuviera ahí, aquello solo le provocó guardar silencio, y María quien parecía estar tan cansada como él, se acurrucó a su lado.

Uno a uno, los chicos fueron dejados en sus hogares, Frank debió despertar a María para que esta le indicara al señor Page donde llevarla y cuando se bajó se despidió muy gentilmente de Karen y sus padres. El único momento tenso se vivió cuando Marci, al bajarse se despidió de todos y a él lo trató de traidor.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― preguntó Billy, que era el último antes de él y Karen. Frank solo hizo aquél gesto en el cual indicaba que no era nada y contestó.

― Ya sabes cómo es Marci ― de todas maneras, notó la extrañeza en los ojos de Billy, no estaba convencido. Aun así, el muchacho prefirió seguir su camino y despedirse de todos, como lo hacía siempre.

Ya habiendo despedido a todos los muchachos, el señor Page se ofreció a llevarlos a comer a lo que Kevin asintió al igual que Karen. Fue el momento en que Frank aprovechó de pasarse a los asientos de adelante, sin saber realmente que hacer.

― Hey ― dijo, Karen que había estado pendiente del exterior contestó de la misma manera ― No sabía que había vuelto ― ella asintió.

― Lo sé ― dijo tranquila.

― Es que… he estado ocupado ― en aquel momento Karen sonrió.

― Lo he notado ― pensó en preguntarle si es que estaba enfadada, pero no se atrevió, la calma con la cual Karen se había conducido, no pudo menos que decirle que, al final de cuentas, cualquier cosa que ocurriera con ellos, en ese momento, no importaba.

Y, no debería, pero aquello le dolió.

* * *

La mejor forma para Karen de sobrellevar el noviazgo de Frank no se basó en ignorarlo, o estar enojada con él. Dentro de los consejos de su abuela uno que había tenido una gran repercusión en su cabeza tenía que ver con el rencor, la idea principal del mismo era simple: no dejar que le ganara, no dejar que se apoderara de su ánimo.

Y si bien le había costado controlarse cuando los viera junto, el hecho de poder gobernarse ante sus sentimientos más egoístas le hacía sentirse bien consigo misma, sobre todo en vista de que parecía que a nadie más le interesaba. Era solo que a veces le resultaba tremendamente complicado el poder hacer lo mismo con la tristeza, en un mal día esta se encargaba de recordarle lo dulce que había sido besarse con Frank, el beso que ella le diera y los planes sobre el huerto en el patio de este como un proyecto en conjunto.

Frank había hecho el huerto, pero con María.

Además, nada ayudaba el que ella fuera una chica tan gentil y agradable. Si al menos tuviera algún defecto, sería más fácil justificar la molestia que le generaba verlos juntos, pero nada de eso ocurría.

Debían de existir una serie de características que hacían a María superior a ella, al menos frente a Frank, pero se negó a tratar de buscarlos o descubrirlos, aquello había supuesto una decepción para Marci, quién abiertamente apoyaba la idea de fastidiarle todo el año a la muchacha. Solo Jessica había puesto un poco de cordura, al señalar que Frank había sido el culpable, no María.

Consciente de que el tiempo que Frank le dedicará, ya no volvería a ser el mismo. Karen llamó a Marci la noche previa a su regreso, solo para tantear algún posible escenario con el cual encontrarse. No había esperado que al oír su voz Marci, primero; la regañara por no llamarla y luego por no haberle contado sobre ella y Frank, aquello le había espantado, puesto que la única forma de saberlo era si es que este le había dicho algo. Lo que resultó negativo, más bien fue la propia Marci quién se había quedado pegada a la ventana de entrada de su casa, cuando iba a invitarla a dar un último paseo por el centro antes de que ella partiera a Vermont, le dijo que había visto el torpe gesto de Frank al abrazarla y cómo es que ambos terminaron enredados de la boca, le dio detalles del rato que Kevin llevaba viéndolos y que más que conforme que su participación, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos a solas. Aludió que Frank había estado molesto por no verla y eso más el beso era suficiente para que ella saliera del cuadro.

Entonces le contó que Frank había estado desaparecido casi un mes y qué a principios del segundo mes, había llegado con una nueva chica al grupo. Que María les había agradado de inmediato, y que nadie había considerado la posibilidad de que Frank comenzara a salir con ella, hasta que llegaron de la mano.

Karen asumió que ese había sido el tiempo en el cual Frank dejó de contestarle el teléfono. Y le dolía pensar en ello. Esa última noche en Vermont se quedó dormida en medio de silenciosas lágrimas, Marci estaba y estaría de su lado para siempre, pero eso no quitaba que en todo aquél discurso ella pudiera vislumbrar más de lo que Frank o Billy pudieran decir. Razón por la cual, al regresar, sencillamente decidió pasar de avisarle a Frank o a los señores Castle.

Con los días se volvió más fácil tolerarlo. Frank llegaba a todos lados de la mano de María y parecía qué a excepción de ella, él y las chicas nadie más sabía lo que había ocurrido. Karen solo aprovechaba de actuar con normalidad; hablaba con María sin ser desagradable o descortés e, incluso, en un par de ocasiones ambas se vieron riendo sobre alguna ocurrencia o chiste que compartieran.

A veces le parecía que Frank buscaba hablar con ella, y siempre la quedaba mirando cuando la veía junto a su novia, quizás temía que algo más saliera de ella, pero, la verdad, no le interesaba ventilar lo que había ocurrido con Frank. Jessica lo había sabido explicar muy bien:

― Si claro, evidenciar a todo el mundo que Frank "puto" Castle la cambió por otra ― eso había sido duro de escuchar, pero no era algo que no hubiera pensado.

Al día siguiente, el último domingo antes de entrar a la escuela, se celebraba el cumpleaños de Billy, y este los había invitado a todos. Usualmente los cumpleaños de Billy solían ser parte del mejor panorama del verano; cuando eran pequeños siempre habían magos y malabaristas, en otras ocasiones y aprovechando los últimos estertores del verano había piscinas o salidas a parques de entretención, el último año habían rentado un espacio en un golfito y Karen había hecho equipo con Frank, ahora, claramente no sería así. Incluso le agradó que no hubiera el revuelo de antes, era casi una celebración de _adultos,_ música suave, comida a modo de coctél y Billy vestido para conquistar.

Curtis y otro de sus hermanos, de quién no recordaba el nombre habían comenzado a fastidiarlo sobre lo mucho que había tardado afeitándose una barba inexistente, a lo que Billy solo replicó que él que ellos aún fueran unos niños no significaba que él pensara igual.

Marci había suspirado al verlo, pero desde lo ocurrido con Frank que Billy ya no le parecía tan guapo.

Sin embargo, la atención de todos se centró en el automóvil último modelo que dejó a la última invitada en la entrada de la casa de Billy; Dinah Madani pertenecía a la familia que había cuidado a Billy, antes de que sus actuales padres lo adoptaran, y por lo que se decía desde entonces se habían vuelto inseparables. Se veía que era una chica de mucho carácter e innegable elegancia, su madre Farah, solía recordarle a su abuela, no tanto por su indumentaria sino por la forma de hablar que tenía. Solo que en esa ocasión y considerando la edad de los presentes, muy poco padres se quedaron a acompañarlos, y los que lo hicieron se dedicaron a socializar dentro de la casa, dándoles a ellos un espacio _más privado._

El problema de aquellas reuniones, sobre todo las que se habían dado en las que Frank se encontraba presente, tenía que ver con lo sola que quedaba; Marci hablaba con Dinah, Curtis y Billy, mientras que Trish y Jessica lo hacían con María, solo Frank se mantenía alejado, pero estaba pendiente de su novia. Realmente quería que todo se viera lo más _normal_ posible, sin embargo, estaba considerando seriamente que se estaba volviendo en una molestia para el resto, claro; nadie decía nada, mas bastaba con ver la dinámica que se formaba en los grupos para entender como se estaban dando las cosas.

Y justo cuando creía que debía llamar a su padre para ir por ella, Luke hizo acto de presencia en la fiesta junto a Claire y otro muchacho al cual no conocía, aquello cambio un poco la velada sobre todo porque centraron su conversación en el equipo de patinaje y lo que se esperaba de ellos para ese año, a Karen no le pareció mala idea el expandir su grupo social, se llevaba bien con Luke, aunque no eran amigos, quizás si a Claire no le importaba, eso podría cambiar.

Era un plan más que aceptable, y a esas alturas era lo mejor que tenía.

* * *

Jessica caminó directamente hacia él, con su clásico gesto de aburrimiento en el rostro y se sentó sobre el borde de la mesa en absoluto silencio.

Frank que se había mantenido alejado de todos, se puso en guardia. En general, Jones no había caído en el juego de sus amigas, de mostrarse desagradable con él, lo que, en cierto sentido, suponía, significaba algo parecido a una validación de su actuar, o quizás, y esto lo consideraba mucho más probable, a Jones le importaba un carajo lo que hiciera con su vida.

Ella algo debió de haber leído en su rostro porque sonrió cabizbaja para luego decirle;

― Tranquilo Castle, no soy la recadera de Marci… ― él se encogió de hombros, en una actitud con la cual, realmente, no sabía qué hacer.

― ¿Acaso me ves preocupado? ― en ocasiones lo mejor era ser frontal con Jones, si había dos cosas que podían ganarte el favor de ella, eran el humor a más retorcido mejor y la fuerza.

― Bueno, no tienes ese gesto de mierda ahora, pero en general si, te ves muy preocupado.

― Estas hablando tonterías ― ella solo se encogió de hombros, cogió un vaso y se sirvió algo de soda.

¿Gesto de mierda? ¿Cuál sería? Independiente de lo tranquilo que quisiera parecer decidió que lo mejor era guardar silencio, claramente, Jones había visto en él algo que el resto no. Suspiró, lo mejor sería alejarse de ella. Cuando se colocó de pie fue que ella soltó su risa; suave, tranquila y muy, muy fastidiosa.

Él sabía que ella se estaba burlando de él y por su mirada, ella, no lo negaba.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó molesto.

― Estás huyendo ― declaró ella.

― Estás loca.

― Puede ser, pero tu sigues huyendo.

― ¿De ti? ― Jessica negó y se puso de pie, a veces olvidaba que para ser una muchacha era bastante alta.

― Quizás, pero tranquilo, todos sabemos eres un cobarde ― y sin decir más fue ella quien se alejó de él para volver con su grupo de amigas, cuando se les unió Trish Walker se giró hacia él, y luego le siguió Jones, ambas sonrieron y Frank decidió que ya debería irse.

Aquello le dejó una mala sensación en la boca, la garganta y en las piernas. Jones tenía esa capacidad, la de joderlo solo hablando, y Frank que se creía un muchacho listo sabía que eso se debía a que no controlaba bien su carácter y que, quizás, no era tan inteligente como creía.

Desde su ventana vio a Karen llegar cerca de las 10 de la noche. Había inventado una excusa más que suficiente para convencer a Billy de que debía retirarse, contrario a lo que se pensara, cuando María le dijo que iría con él, prefirió que ella se mantuviera en la fiesta.

La madre de Madani descendió del auto y encaminó a Karen hasta la entrada de su hogar, Frank las distinguió hablar claramente y cómo es que Karen le decía algo a la mujer que le sacó una fuerte carcajada. Luego escucho a Dinah llamarla de vuelta y Karen corrió hasta el auto, ambas chicas se abrazaron y Dinah le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Karen llegó hasta la entrada de su casa, Farah y su padre le esperaban. Los adultos conversaron algunos segundos y se despidieron.

En ningún momento Karen dirigió la vista hacia su hogar.

" _Lo ha olvidado todo"_

Quiso sentirse molesto por ello, pero si le resultó imposible después de la treta de Jones, ahora solo se veía así mismo como un pequeño llorón.

Al día siguiente, cuando Kevin apareció en la entrada seguido de su hermana, Frank trató de adoptar la postura más tranquila, tal cual lo hiciera Karen cuando se encontraran en el parque de diversiones.

― ¿Vamos juntos? ― preguntó casi sonriendo. Karen se llevó su bolso al hombro y contestó.

― Claro, vamos ― cogió la mano de Kevin y se encaminó hacia él.

 _No tengo paciencia para tonterías._

― ¿Se los dijiste? ― fue lo primero que preguntó tranquilo y sosegado, discutir con Karen era una de las peores cosas que en ese momento podía hacer.

Karen no se molestó en mostrarse ofendida o molesta. Con una tranquilidad desgarradora, solo contestó.

― No, Marci nos vio ese día y le contó a las chicas ― Frank asintió tranquilo, de pronto todo tenía una explicación plausible que no convertía a Karen en una chismosa como Marci. De todas maneras, habría preferido un poco de la molestia que esta siempre le mostraba.

― Escucha yo… bueno ― Karen se giró hacia él. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros de lo normal, Frank carraspeó ― nunca ― respiró ― nunca te pedí disculpas por no contestar ― Karen asintió mirando al suelo.

― Estabas ocupado ― dijo ella con naturalidad, algo que le fastidio.

― No debí haber actuado así ― agregó esperando alguna reacción adicional. Karen solo alzó el rostro y sin mirarle habló, suave como la vainilla.

― Es algo que ya está hecho. No vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada ― se detuvieron en la primera esquina.

― Pensé que estarías molesta ― dijo Frank y Karen asintió cuando la luz cambio a verde.

― Estuve molesta, pero por sobre todo triste ― lo miró ― me heriste Frank ― y entonces el pecho le saltó, Karen negó y dio un suspiro ― pero ¿sabes? Está bien, me ayudará en el futuro ― aquello le extraño.

― ¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo? ― Karen le miró con atención y finalizó:

― Sobre en quién confiar ― aquel golpe no se lo esperaba, pero a diferencia de Jones o Trish no venía enmarcado en ningún subterfugio o jugarreta, había sido directo y limpio, justo a su pecho.

― Karen… ― de pronto alguien lo cogió del cuello y le hizo algo parecido a una llave de la lucha libre. Por primera vez en su corta existencia le habría gustado levantarse y patearle el culo, realmente hacerlo, a Billy.

― Reacciona Castle; 1, 2, 3 ― y Billy se le quedó mirando extrañado cuando se soltó, mucho más brusco que nunca, notó donde Frank miraba y volvió con él.

― ¿Con Page ahora? ― Karen cogió a Kevin en brazos y aceleró el paso. Frank negó.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ― Billy, que lo conocía de pequeño no solía espantarse por el tono agresivo de Frank.

― No puedes ir tras Page, no cuando elegiste a María ¿Lo sabes no? ― debió respirar, mucho y muy profundo, cogió su bolso molesto y en silencio se adelantó, no para buscar a Karen, sino que para, al menos, por unos segundos alejarse de todos.

* * *

La conversación con la maestra de Kevin calmó sus ánimos, había querido estallar y gritarle a Frank lo terriblemente mal que lo había pasado en aquellos días, pero le pareció que no tenía derecho a tal. Objetivamente no eran ni habían sido nada, solo un par de besos y años de amistad que ya no volverían a ser como antes. Negó, debería concentrase en ella este año, ya había hablado con Luke sobre la participación de ambos en el campeonato nacional y este se había mostrado muy contento de volver a patinar con ella, decía que su reemplazo le hacía parecer más torpe de lo que ya era.

Por otro lado, debía ponerse seria con lo de la natación, según su terapeuta era el tipo de ejercicio que desarrollaría sus hombros y su espalda y Karen necesitaba esa fuerza. Vio la hora y notó que le faltaban menos de 5 minutos para llegar a clase, la idea de volver a toparse con Frank la apresuró, cruzo puertas y pasillos al máximo permitido.

Hasta que una en vez de ceder, se abrió en dirección contraria dando paso a dos chicos, uno de los cuales chocó directamente con ella y la llevó al suelo.

― ¡Jesus! ― escuchó ― ¿Matt estás bien? ― cuando enfoco la situación vio a un chico de bruces en el suelo, llevaba una vara para ciegos y parecía buscar sus gafas.

― ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo lamento! ― Karen avergonzada olvidó la prisa y le alcanzó las gafas oscuras al muchacho. A su alrededor los alumnos apresurados pasaban de largo no sin darles una detenida mirada ― Demonios, en serio lo lamento ― volvió a disculparse.

En aquel momento el otro muchacho, la ayudo a incorporarse y para cuando estuvo de pie incluso le sostenía su bolso.

La campana de ingreso sonó, lo que ahuyento a los observadores del lugar.

― ¡Mierda! Disculpen, tus gafas ― habló dirigiéndose al muchacho, que solo en ese momento notó, era ciego.

Él las cogió tranquilo y sonrió.

― Esta bien, solo fue un accidente.

― Tus gafas están muertas ― habló el otro muchacho.

― Demonios, puedo… puedo pagártelas, pero… ― dijo Karen sintiéndose culpable, su _víctima_ volvió a sonreír.

― No es que sirvieran de mucho ― aquello provocó una risa nerviosa, era cierto.

― Bueno, creo que, ya que la señorita te golpeo como a un bebe, corresponde intercambiar nombres… ya saben para acusarnos a la dirección de caminata imprudente en los pasillos ― Karen lanzó un largo suspiro y esa vez, verdaderamente río, el muchacho siguió ― soy Franklin ¿Y tú eres? ― Karen se le quedó mirando sin entender, luego reaccionó.

― Oh, eso, Page ― se volvió a acomodar el bolso en su hombro ― Karen.

― Matt ― dijo el muchacho ciego ― soy Matt y creo… creo que ha sido un placer Karen. ¿No te parece Foggy?

* * *

2 Capitulo y sin reviews, gracias por nada.

=)

 **Atte.-**

 **Brujhah**


End file.
